The Dark Knight Return
by SkullduggeryFowl
Summary: When a hero falls a villain rises a villain called Roman Sionas he is looking for muscle he finds bane in a new form and Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc He will unleash a new kind a of chaos in Gotham even with Night Wing batman will find it nearly impossible but Black Mask may become desperate and turn to a certain scar faced phycopath (voilance mild swearing and injury)


Bane stood in his dark cell he had been placed back in the pit the best prison for him. But he knew he would get out again but not now he had to wait he had to grow stronger. He had a personal cell it was dark and wet and made from stone except for the large steel door. He had large steel cuffs that connected to the bench with chains. He sat on the bench resting

The door opened and two men in suits came through they were in front of a man in a white suit. The two men in suits stood out the way to reveal a man with a black skull mask and white suit. A man in a suit obviously a bodyguard put down a chair and the man with the mask sat down.

"Hello bane listen my name is roman sionas and I'm collecting some muscle for a ... Job and you are exactly the man I am looking for" He spoke "But... You're not strong enough"

Bane glared but black mask stood calm.

"You can't scare me big man listen I'm working on a project called project venom it's a type of drug and you are perfect for it, in return you get ten times stronger then you are now and you receive a get out of jail free card and all you have to do is help me on this one job"

Although you couldn't see it past his mask bane smiled.

"I'm in"

"A day then you will head to receive the surgery"

surgery? Bane thought what king of drug needs you to have surgery for you to get injected with it?

Gotham General hospital 24 years ago

Doctor smith stood at the end of a patient's bed looking through notes. When a nurse burst through the doors into the room.

"Doctor!" She panicked "It's mrs Jones we're having a problem with Waylon quite strange it's its not right the birth is abnormal"

Doctor smith groaned.

"Nurse tizrale I'm sure you can handle it"

"Doctor smith mrs Jones is dead!"

Doctor Smith dropped his chart and stared at her then he ran through the doors.

The Pit The present day

Bane walked through large doors with metal cuffs on escorted by two doors. He was greeted by two surgeons and Black mask. Bane sat on the surgery table and a surgeon explained what they were doing.

"Listen we are going to render you unconscious with a drug and then inject you with venom we will then attach a large tank into your back next to your spine this tank will constantly inject you with venom with pips that go to the back of your neck the reason we have to do this is because you have to be injected with venom every 24 hours or you will become very weak"

Bane was then rendered unconscious by morphine.

Gotham general hospital 24 years ago

Doctor smith ran into the room whee he saw mrs Jones lying on the hospital bed dead. His eyes looked towards baby Waylon Jones and became wide eyed

"What the hell is that"

Down on the hospital bed sat a baby crying but it wasn't a normal child. Unlike a normal child it was born with a full mouth of teeth if you could call them teeth. Instead of skin this abnormal child had scales this was not a child this was a crocodile in the shape of a child.

The Pit The present day

The venom tank had been attached but it wasn't attached to a man this was a Titan. He towered at about two and a half meters tall (about ten feet). His muscles bulged like boulders but as the surgeon finished the final stages of the surgery Bane awoke. A large hand grabbed the surgeon by the neck and instantly snapped his neck. Bane stood the two guards lifted there guns bane flung one out the room with a wave of his hand. The other shot the bullets hitting his shoulder. Bane felt none of it, small amounts of blood spilt from his wounds bane turned to that guard and kicked him against the wall. He died instantly bane then turned to black mask who stood not frightened.

Bane spoke "Where's my first job?"

Black mask smiled.

"We're recruiting you a partner his name is Waylon Jones or The Killer Croc"


End file.
